


I'll Try It

by Saidak



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saidak/pseuds/Saidak
Summary: The Dark Hour allows people to do some strange tricks, and Yukari is curious just how her team's leader manages to eat so much. She decides a demonstration is in order, though how many questions that would end up answering is anyone's guess.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari
Kudos: 11





	I'll Try It

Yukari towel-dried her hair and pulled on her swimsuit. That was a good outfit for this...endeavor, right? Not the little beach one, but the one-piece she used when swimming laps; that way, it would stay on during all this as well as keep her reasonably covered. Staring at herself in the mirror, she took a deep breath and stood straight. She could do this. If Fuuka could do this, she could do this. And the idea hadn’t quite gotten out of her mind since Fuuka had told her that  _ you should try it! _ That hadn’t given her weird dreams, not at all.

Throwing on a skirt and shirt and picking up the handbag she had carried her swimsuit in, she slinked out of the bathroom and padded on slippered feet down the boys’ hall just as the green moonlight took over and all the lights went out. Junpei would have Many Things to Say about this, but luckily he was coming home from the arcade with Akihiko, and it’s not like Ken would object. Leaning against the wall next to Minato’s door, she knocked faintly.

Without response, the door opened halfway. Cool gray eyes peered out. “Hm?”

“Ah...hey. Can I come in? I know this is kind of weird, but--”

He opened the door with no need for more explanation and beckoned her in. Yukari shut the door as quickly and quietly as she could, though she felt as if her heart were audible all the way down the hall.

“Okay,” she began, taking a deep breath and steeling herself. Staring him right in the eyes, she crossed her arms and gave Minato a look of what was hopefully confidence and not deer-in-headlights panic. “Let’s do this.”

“...Do what?” Minato leaned his head to the side, bangs flopping into the air. She had learned to interpret that particular blank-eyed stare as confusion, but who could ordinarily tell?

“You know...that thing you did with Fuuka. She said I should try it.” Yukari stepped closer, as if approaching a wild animal. “So, uh...open up, I guess?” That didn’t sound right  _ at all. _ This couldn’t be real. It had to be some kind of...weird trick of the Dark Hour, right? Nobody actually got  _ eaten _ , right?  _ Right? _

He obeyed with the subtlest of amused looks, opening his mouth wide, pressing his tongue down so she could see all the way to the back. It seemed normal to her, just the usual tongue and saliva and white teeth, but as she stared, it seemed to draw the eye a little too far for its size. Altogether uncanny. What exactly was she supposed to do now? She leaned forward and tried to figure out just how Fuuka, all of her, had managed to fit into...that. His breath ruffled her bangs as she gingerly turned his head left and right.

“How, uh, how do we do this?”

The jaw closed. “Logistics first, yeah?”

“What.” The air and resolve went out of her immediately. “What do you mean?”

Minato counted on his fingers. One: “Do you really want to?”

“Yeah.” She fidgeted in place but kept herself held straight. “I’m...ready to try this. It’s kind of scary, but if she did it, I’m sure I’ll be fine. Be nice, okay?”

Two. “Feet or head first?”

_ Wow, that is not a question I ever thought I’d be asked. _ She fussed with her shirt hem and stared at the floor. “Uh...um. Which one is easier for you? And me?”

He shrugged with a faint half-smile. “Either, and probably feet for you?”

“Okay. Then, that.”

Three. “Got a Trafuri gem?”

Yukari dug around in her handbag. “Uh...yeah! Here. ...Oh.”

“We’ll just tape it to your hand.” He fumbled around in his desk drawers and chucked a roll of duct tape at her. She caught it on instinct, then stared at it in confusion.

“Why?”

“You want to be able to reach it, right? Unless you want Fuuka to--”

“No no no, that’s fine! I don’t want anyone to know.”

Four. “...Tap or poke me if you want to stop. But you can’t stop once your head’s in.”

Well, that was unnerving. Ripping off a large piece of tape, she strapped the gem to the back of her right hand, making sure to cover the item entirely. Yes. Think about what’s going on right now, not how this is going to go.

Minato shrugged and put his hand down. “Sit on the bed over here? And it’s easier if you close your eyes. ...It’s like time travel. Don’t think about it too much.”

Taking a long, slow breath, Yukari did as told, sitting on the side of his dorm bed and closing her eyes. In a belated thought, she kicked off her slippers. Feet first. ...Right. Freaky. Like time travel, huh? She had read that comic. That was a funny one, with the cheetah and--

“Relax. It helps.”

Deliberately, she let herself unwind and her legs droop off the bed. Her toes slipped into something warm, and she flinched at the sudden change, but then let her body go limp again. Okay, that was...that was plausible. Sort of?  _ Right. Don’t think about it. _ She could definitely feel teeth, though, for just an instant before the warmth enveloped her ankles. Now things had gone from “probably works” to “no way.”

_ No, don’t think about it. _ At least experience the situation, if not enjoy it, right? Though she still wasn’t convinced this was a thing to be enjoyed. Slender hands moved her legs to straighten out a bit, and she lay back on the blankets so she wouldn’t suddenly fall off the bed altogether when he pulled harder. The plain wet warmth on her feet quickly gave way to a tight, pulsing sensation that seized her ankles and dragged them further. They inched along in long, slow pulls that felt as relentless as if someone were holding her feet with both hands.

_ Either he’s got serious tricks here, or...or this is happening. _ She resisted the urge to open an eye and peek at what was going on, but he had said don’t look, so she wouldn’t look. Her knees squashed together, wet flesh inching across her calves, and she squirmed as something tickled the back of her legs. He squirmed back, hands firmly but carefully holding her in place, until apparently he had adjusted back into whatever position he wanted, and the slow crawling heat continued. The slimy, rippled texture on her skin felt like nothing she had ever experienced, but the animal part of her brain told her  _ danger! _

No. Deep breaths. If she didn’t think too hard about it --  _ there you go _ \-- it was almost like some surreal massage, having her legs squeezed and released in a soft hold, over and over. Maybe she should have offered some kind of assistance, something to make her skin more slippery, but his body didn’t seem to dry out no matter how far she was going. Presumably if he wanted oil or something, he would have asked?

“Hey...does this hurt you?”

Silence. Of course he couldn’t answer, what with his mouth being rather full right now.

“Uh, one tap for yes, two for no, maybe that’ll work.”

He tapped her side twice. Well, that was good. And strange. This should have broken his jaw right open from the start, so-- right, don’t ask too many logistical questions. That wasn’t exactly easy.  _ Relax. Deep breath. Let it happen. _ Strong contractions pulled at her skin, forcing her down more easily than she had imagined, but the hold was still soft and wet.  _ Not so bad, I guess? _

Her toes pushed through a tight squeeze, into another area beyond. When the rest of her feet crossed through, something snapped closed around her ankles, holding them as tight as any rope. She tugged experimentally on one, but it refused to budge, only pulled at the fleshy binding and then lowered back into place.

Minato poked her, pressing his finger into her side and leaving it there, as if inquiring something.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” she mumbled, covering his hand with what she hoped weren’t shaky fingers. Apparently that answer was good enough, because he slipped both hands under her and, with strength that didn’t seem obvious for someone so thin, raised her back and pulled her toward him. Her rear slipped off the bed, and she stifled a yelp as she felt her weight settle into his hold completely, flesh tensing again just under her butt. This  _ had _ to look awkward, her upper body rising out of him like some kind of mutated centaur. What did the rest of him look like right now? When Fuuka had crawled in here, there was barely a sign she was present, but where did all the volume  _ go _ ?

“Am I, uh, too much?”

Two taps. Apparently not. As if in demonstration, he reached up and held her gently by the waist, guiding her as all his body suddenly squashed and gurgled and tensed around her in one long ripple that shoved her down to her waist. Minato’s hands shook briefly, but then he patted her on the back -- presumably a sign that there was no harm done.

Her legs slid down through the snaring muscle that had caught her feet before, its ring now tightening hard around her knees. It had to be right before the stomach...how big could that  _ get _ ? Well, big enough to take her hips and shoulders, if he was planning to make this work. With half of her inside him, it felt...oddly intimate. You couldn’t really be physically closer to a person than this, even if most people couldn’t pull it off. In a moment’s bewildered humor, she twiddled her toes in the liquid cavern beyond. Minato shivered, as if silently laughing, and she reached out to pat his head.

Thankfully, his head was actually there, not replaced by some monstrous  _ thing _ . She pulled her hands away before she could examine just what his mouth was doing, though from her height on the bed and the height of his hair, he had to be kneeling. As she felt herself sink deeper, the wet strength clamped down on her waist, and she gasped as her breath grew shallower. It was like wearing a corset made of flesh, laced tight around her -- comfortable, but restraining -- and each time he bore down on her, pressure closed in on all sides, and when she tried to let her mind stay idle, she could feel him shifting and opening more inside for her. For a moment, she thought to herself that maybe now it was good that she didn’t have much of a chest, because that wouldn’t add to the width...but did he even mind? If he could go this far, maybe more didn’t matter.

“Are you doing okay?”

One tap.

“Want me to put my arms in?”

Another tap. This communication was going well, as long as she kept asking yes or no questions.

“Okay...here goes.” She slipped her hands down along her sides, but she couldn’t quite tell what she was touching before they wormed down into the slick passage and found themselves squashed against her legs. Her chilly fingers warmed quickly, and she gingerly ran her thumb up and down the flesh against them. A strange shudder washed through her companion’s body.

“When I’m, er, inside...can I talk to you?”

Yes, was the answer.

“Can I hear you back?”

Also yes. So odd, just chatting with something literally inside you. But...well, she was far beyond reason now. As the contractions twisted her just so and kept pulling, she raised her arms and felt a sharp squeeze catch under her shoulders. The point of no return was getting close. It ended with her head, right? He poked her again, the long swallows pausing, although the muscles inside kept attempting their motions.

“I’m...I’m okay. We’re almost done, right?”

A single tap, and he reached up and covered the top of her head with both hands. She dared to peek out at last, and she found herself staring straight up at the ceiling.

_ I’m really here. Doing this. How, and why. _ Glancing down, she couldn’t see his head beneath her, but she did notice his barely curved belly beneath her. Where had it all  _ gone _ ? A mystery for the ages, apparently. Shifting her legs, she saw the skin under his unbuttoned shirt move. That...that was really her? It had to be.  _ How? _

There was no time for an answer, as he covered her face and pulled her chin up and gently pushed her head inside. Flesh tightened around it, sinking into every crevice in her face, and then the tunnel around her squashed down and shoved her hard along its path. The sounds of her descent filled her ears -- flesh squishing and rubbing, his body rumbling and groaning under its new burden, and the creaking of bones every time he tensed and squirmed in place to push her down. When she tried to peer up, all she saw was a faint distant light...then, as his throat closed around her head, nothing at all.

That was it. None of her was out in the open anymore, and he was sealed up around her. Her legs curled up in his stomach, letting her fall inside with every hard push from above. When her head slipped down far enough, he gasped for breath, and the sound of air rushing in and out was near-deafening. Something moved her back and forth -- a hand? From outside? -- and she twisted along with its guidance until she felt her body curl up tighter and her shoulders squeeze through their final entrance. The muscled ring clamped around her neck for a few seconds, and she wheezed quietly and thrashed once, earning a startled, ambiguous noise from him. He coughed and gulped, then stretched up to let her have just enough room for his body to release her head and let her descend.

Lying rear-down, knees drawn up to her chest, she stared into the darkest space she had ever entered and thought about just what the  _ hell _ had happened. It...it was real. Here she was. It was done.  _ This is...this isn’t something people are meant to do. _ The shock settled into her bones like a creeping chill.

“Can...you hear me?”

“Yeah.” His voice echoed from everywhere at once, far louder than she had ever heard him except when he screamed in battle. The bass muted tone of it shook her with each sound. When he fell silent again, a steady, smooth heartbeat took its place. The thumping pace was oddly comforting, like a white noise generator.

“How, uh. How was it?”

“It felt good. Usually does.”

Well, that was...terse, as usual. Still, he sounded content, so maybe nothing bad was going to happen? Pressing her fingers into the gnarled walls around her, she felt a faint tingle under her nails. It didn’t smell as bad in here as she had imagined, just vaguely sour, though the sheer humidity wet her nose every time she took a breath. Did she have limited oxygen? She had to…right? Well, presumably he knew how long she could stay…

“Hey.” She prodded him again, and he poked her back from the outside in what she hoped wasn’t irritation. “What...what it’s like now? Fuuka didn’t really, uh, stick out. Could you eat any more after this? How do you feel?”

The closed-in world around her shifted suddenly, and she tried to brace herself as she sloshed around and then finally settled back into a new angle with a bit of a bounce. Oh, that was him getting on the bed, so she had sunk into a different position. Right. Gravity did still exist here, after all. The walls around her pressed and released in a steady rhythm.

He chuckled lightly. “I’m pretty stuffed. Don’t think I could have anything else.” He patted her gently through the flesh between them, jostling her up and down. “I can only see where you are a little, unless you move. But you feel comfortable in there, and it feels good if you move around a bit.” The consistent pressure told her his hand was staying in place. “Do you like it?”

Good, huh? She twisted in place a bit, and he shivered around her. Well, that was a reaction… “I...I’m not sure. It’s cramped, really cramped, and it smells off. But the sounds are pretty relaxing, and the squeezing is actually comfortable. If I could stretch out, and if it weren’t so weird in here, I could probably sleep eventually. But why can’t you just let me out yourself? Why the gem thing?” She reached out with one hand and slowly ran her palm down the flesh above her. In response, he let out a quiet sigh and shuddered.

“Once things go down they don’t come back out.”

“Uh...you never throw up?”

“Not unless I’m really, really sick.”

“Sticking a finger in your throat doesn’t do it?”

“Nope.”

“Wow.” That had some Implications that Junpei would absolutely have pointed out and that she should not be thinking of, absolutely not. “So I guess you’d have to pull me back out before, uh, I ended up here.”

“Yeah.”

“Am...I going to be, uh...what happens to me now?”

His hand rubbed across her gently, back and forth, and the soft squeezing around her quickened just enough for her to notice. More sour fluid soaked her swimsuit and leaked over her skin, pooling behind her, and her back tingled. That was  _ quite _ an answer, and fear crept down her spine in a cold shock. Just  _ where _ she was and  _ what _ it could do dropped like a lead weight into her mind.

“W-wait--”

"You're okay.”

Right, she could leave whenever she wanted. Nothing bad was happening yet. Still, the quiet squishing and groaning around her wasn’t a good sign in the long term. Reaching out, she pressed back against the motions, until her hand suddenly slipped and sank into  _ somewhere _ and found itself loosely held by the wrist.

Minato flinched and made a confused noise, at which she pulled her arm back quickly and let it hang by her side again. That had to be the way onward...but it felt nowhere near stretchy enough for her to accidentally slip through. It barely strained around her hand.  _ I’ve stopped thinking this can make sense. _

“Sorry,” she offered, pressing out with both hands. Moving was good, right? She stretched her entire body, trying to spread all her limbs, and in response his breath quickened around her, and he squirmed in place. “Is that nice?”

“Y-yeah…”

Tracing her palm over the wrinkles and curls of flesh around her, she focused on every little twitch and tremble he made, and when her hand found its way back to the opening below her, she gently pressed part of it between her fingers. His tightening belly clamped down on her in response, and he flinched and gasped.

"How about that?"

"Weird…"

"Good?" She inched her hand around the muscled ring, as if trying to rub any strain out.

"I...think so…" He writhed around her, rolling her about, breath catching in fits and starts. So, it was like that? He was so quiet, but the ragged voiceless breathing and growing tension suggested something was going quite right. Pushing and releasing in long intervals drew out more little puffs of breath and twisting of his body, and the omnipresent heartbeat raced in the walls of her prison and across her skin. All the while, she moved her grip along the soft flesh around her, massaging him from the inside, finding herself squeezed back in turn.

Forgetting where she was, she let herself relax into his hold, sinking into the kneading cavern and moving her probing hands to the entrance she had fallen through. True to his words, it refused to open for her no matter how much she pried at it, but her rubbing and pushing made him thrash and clutch at her with what felt like both hands. He made no pained sounds, so she kept at it, bobbing and turning as his breath became a rushing storm in her ears. Any more attempts to stretch out her legs failed against the crushing tension holding her in place now, though each time she tried, the blasts of air skipped and caught before surging again.

With all her strength, she pushed back against his arms wrapped over her, unbending her neck to press her head up against the impassable ring above it. The muscles around her squeezed and locked tight, threatening to squash her for real this time…then abruptly let go all at once. The windstorm halted altogether in a strangled trembling sound, the first of his voice she had heard since they stopped conversing.

… Whatever that was, it seemed a signal to get out of here. She focused on the gem wrapped onto her right hand, and in a flicker of time, she found herself back in her room.

Covered in slimy yellow drips.

Hair plastered to her neck.

Swimsuit full of holes.

… That had actually  _ happened. _

She fled to the shower, ripped the ruined clothes off, and scrubbed herself clean until she fell asleep sitting on the tiled floor and Mitsuru woke her up by opening the door she had forgotten to lock.


End file.
